A Tale of Rocky Love
by GS
Summary: Tale Arc, AU, 5M. Wufei and Merian try to enjoy a night out but everytime they do, something unusual happens.
1. Harrasment

**__**

GS Note: I'm doing this on a bit of a request from kit, who was kind enough to fix my Chinese without screaming that I was stupid. So, this is a thank you!! I'm gonna fix that, no worries! I just have a very cheap book, lol.

A Tale of Rocky Love

"Is she still following us?" Merian asked in a happy tone. A tense smile was pasted on her face and her eyes flashed irritably at her partner. Wufei winced at her gaze and snuck a glance over his shoulder.

"Yes," he switched to Chinese, his head hurting from having to keep his tone down so their stalker wouldn't hear him.

"I am getting very tired of your little tag-a-long," Merian followed his example, her teeth gritted. "Why won't you just let me break her nose? Or perhaps she won't find you as pretty if your was broken too?"

"Then I suppose you won't find me as pretty," Wufei almost chuckled. "She'll lose interest eventually. I hope."

The stalker, peeked at Wufei as she trailed about ten feet behind the couple. Her ears heard their voices despite the large hat she had pulled over her head to hide her shockingly red hair. A brown trench coat was pulled up high and her eyes were covered with overly large sunglasses. She held a newspaper under her elbow. Mariemaia silently snickered at her own cunning. They would never suspect that she was following, this was brilliant!

"Wufei," Merian said, her tone sickly sweet as she kept up speaking in her first language. "Please?"

"Maybe she'll leave us when we get to the theatre."

There was no such luck. The town theatre was an old one. Manual letter signs with flashing lights jutted out of the top of the two story building. There were only two movies playing that night. It was a short line, as most people went to the bigger cities and the bigger cinemas to watch movies now. That was fine with Merian and Wufei though. They bought tickets to one of the movies starting in a few minutes. It took only another minute to get popcorn and two pops. (**_I think that's soda to you Americas :P ) _** They had settled into seat near the middle, when their younger pursuer came in and settled down in the back row, her newspaper up to cover her face. If one looked closely, tow eye holes were cut through it so the reader could look out.

The credits started a few minutes later, but both the teens were tense in their seats. It was an old, sappy chick flick with a sad plot and cheap slapstick. Wufei and Merian had deliberately chosen this film because they had had no intention of actually watching it. But now that they had someone watching their movements, they sat stiffly, like they were on their first date again.

"Oh Reginald," the big-breasted heroine crooned at the man. "You were fabulous! You saved my life, how ever shall I repay you?"

"I can think of several ways," the handsome, blonde haired, big muscled man smiled at the audience with sparkling white teeth and winked. The heroine swooned against his arm, pressing her body on his. The screen went blank and silent for a moment before the end credits started to roll, a tacky love song playing in the background. 

Merian glowered as she stood up and Wufei sighed, stealing a glance back at their little watcher. Mariemaia was crying and dabbing her eyes with her coat collar. She had liked the movie he supposed. But now was their chance.

"Come on," Wufei whispered urgently. "She not looking!"

Merian's face split into a grin and the two Chinese teens stealthily hid behind an older couple as they left the theatre. Out of the door and out of sight, they darted off, suppressing laughter. Once out side in the cool night air, they ran down the street and ducked into a ark alcove on the side of the building. There Merian peeled out in laughter and Wufei chuckled with her.

"Do you think she'll find us?" Wufei whispered smiling.

"I hope not!" Merian wiped her tears away and looked up, her face finally bright for the first time since Wufei had picked her up. Wufei couldn't help it, he leaned over and planted a light kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Merian wrapped her arms around his neck with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes and pulled him back, their lips meeting for a longer time. Wufei ended up being pushed back against the brick wall by Merian as she began to dominate the kiss. Both were acutely aware of people at the end of the dark corner, so adrenaline was running high. Wufei pulled her in closer as he started to deepen the kiss.

Footsteps dangerously close to their hiding place made them jump apart. There, at the end of the opening, was their trench coat-clad chaperone. The younger girl looked around, confused and disappointed before moving away from the opening. Wufei and Merian both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

They waited a few more minutes before sneaking out of the alley and into the semi-populated street. A few people looked at them curiously as they walked by but most disregarded them. They managed to get to the small park by Maxwell church without being discovered and sat on the bench there. 

It was dark, the moon was out already and the streetlights were on. It was also getting cold out, but Merian didn't care. Wufei, however, wrapped his arms around himself and his teeth chattered. Merian watched for a second, fascinated and wondered what would happen if his tongue got in the way of his teeth before reaching over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gratefully sunk into her warmth. 

"You know, most people wonder who wears the pants in this relationship," Merian chuckled as Wufei ran his hands up her sweater and on her stomach to warm them.

"Sh-sh-shut up," he shivered and buried his face in her shoulder. Merian kissed the top of his head with a smile.

Meanwhile, the tenth grade dejectedly went back to her house. Her mother looked at her, surprised at her disguise.

"Mariemaia! Where were you?"

"Chasing my warrior prince, mother," Mariemaia said and turned her eys up dramatically to the kitchen light.

"Next time remember to be back by nine!"

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Zoology

**__**

GS Note: I suppose I should tell you guys more about Feifei, huh? I don't how many people picked it up but he's an only child with a mother that speaks no English and works nights. He also has a TON of animals at his house. It all ties onto his past which will be explained sometime, probably in his story. So for now, be patient and realise that this will all be explained.

A Tale of Rocky Love

__

Chapter 2

Merian sighed contentedly and leaned back against the worn couch. It was obvious the house had been hastily cleaned at the last minute, the comfortable and mismatched furniture were tired and the vacuuming shoed just how bare-threaded they were. Objects were thrown in to illogical places, a sweater was sitting on the bookshelf beside the couch and the couch pillows sat on the chair. 

A tan, lean dog looked at her mournfully as Wufei came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of pop. He scowled at the greyhound and she sighed before curling up sulkily on the ground. He sat down beside Merian with a sigh and handed her a pop.

"I've never been able to keep your animals straight," she chuckled as a small calico cat jumped on her lap.

"I wouldn't worry, I can't either half the time," Wufei crossed his legs and put the bowl in his lap. He grabbed the remote from the couch arm and flicked the TV on. 

"Who is this?" Merian laughed as the cat jumped and put her paws on her chest to sniff her nose. Wufei flipped through the channels looking for the right one when he glanced over.

"That's Ai," he replied, smiling slightly as the calico changed her mind and used Merian's shoulder as a boost to the top of the couch. "She's nosy, don't mind her. On the ground is Jianada."

The dog looked up at the sound of her name but lost interest quickly and put it back down. "For an ex-racer, she's the laziest animal in this house." At that, the greyhound yawned and rolled so her belly was in the air.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Merian asked as she reached for popcorn and pulled her feet up on the couch, tucking them beside her as she leaned on Wufei.

"The Fly."

It was only about half an hour into the movie and the couple had already lost interest in the movie. They were currently engaged in, er, _other_ activities when a bustling ball of fur dove at the couch, yelping and barking. The two broke apart quickly as the greyish and white dog jumped on Wufei's lap, spilling the popcorn and licked his face with vigour. 

"Pete!" Wufei yelped as Jianada left the room at a run, nearly knocking over a lamp and Ai followed her. Merian was almost doubled over with laughter. Wufei managed to push the medium sized dog off his lap and onto the couch. Merian held out her hand and let the dog sniff it.

"I think you can remember Pete," Wufei said ruefully, used his sleeve to wipe away most of the drool. Pete flopped on the couch, making himself comfortable, oblivious to the fact he was probably unwelcome. His tongue lolled out and he panted happily.

"How can I forget?"

Pete refused to move from his cosy position despite pushes and hints so the two Chinese teens decided to just watch the movie. Wufei got up and grabbed a bowl of chips. He sat it on Pete's back as the dog realised he wouldn't be able to play and grumpily went to sleep. It was getting to a good part and Wufei started to bit his nails nervously. 

"Heeelp me!" the hero wailed in a high pitiful voice. The giant spider loomed closer and closer. The seemingly ordinary fly struggled in vain against the sticky web, holding it captive to its fate. Merian, despite herself, began to feel edgy. She reached over blindly to get a chip from the bowl balanced on Pete's back. Instead of touching a salty snack, though, her hand touched something small and furry. Slowly, without moving her hand from the moving creature, she looked.

"Ahhhhhh!" she jumped and screamed in unison with the actor, scaring the young dog and sending the chip bowl flying. Wufei jumped too and fell off the couch. Pete dove under the worn furniture and Wufei backed up quickly, looking around fearfully.

"What! What!"

"There was a spider on the food!" Merian gasped from her spot in the doorway as he eyes scanned the dim room for the furry creature.

"What?" Wufei repeated again, more calmly. "A spider? When have you been afraid of spiders?"

"It, just, the movie, it was just, oh shut up and find it!"

Wufei sighed to prevent laughing outloud at his girlfriend. He sat up a bit and looked around the dark room, not thinking he was going to find anything but just for her peace of mind. Luckily for him, he saw a small movement scuttled in the bookshelf. He moved over there cautiously, still on his hands and knees.

He peered in the shelf, before his face split into a grin.

"Nuwang! What are you doing out of your cage? Come here my precious…"

Merian started at the boy, half thinking he had gone crazy and half thinking about how cute his butt was in the air like that.

"There's my baby," he crooned and withdrew his hand. A red and black animal sat on his thin palm as he spoke soothingly to her. "There, there sweetling. Let's get you back to your cage before you scare big bad Merian again."

Merian glared at his back, but he merely smiled and winked at her as he went up the stairs. Merian scowled and looked at the room. Besides the popcorn Wufei had insisted he would clean up later, there was also chips scattered around. Pete poked his freckled snout from under the couch and sniffed cautiously. He decided it was safe enough before sliding out and started to hoover up the mess on the floor.

Jianada had come into the room too, due to the commotion. Seeing the feast set before her, the lean, tan dog began to gobble up the food as well. It wasn't long before a thin, small golden lab slunk into the room and also began to devour the food with even more vigour. 

Merian stood awkwardly in the door to the living room before Wufei came back down carrying not the black spider but another mammal.

"I'm sorry, that was Nuwang. She escapes sometimes. I guess you haven't met my tarantula yet."

"I guess not! What other surprises do you have?!" Merian said, not really angry with Wufei, but a bit humiliated.

"Only this," Wufei held out the white bundle. The large rat looked off of the slender hand curiously as Merian felt her face lose a bit of its colour. She gulped nervously as the white animal looked at her with beady red eyes. 

"His name is Xiaotou," Wufei smiled like a little kid showing his mother a drawing. "He likes to escape too so I'm showing you too him. You won't be surprised now!"

Merian just nodded, frozen and unable to move as the large creature moved to his hind legs and sniffed her nose. Her eyes crossed as she watched him and sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Another scream came from the TV in the room.

"Xiaotou! Don't be rude," Wufei pulled him back and Merian almost felt her knees give out on her. "I'll go put him back."

While he left, Merin wobbled to the couch on weak legs and collapsed. Spiders may only disturb her, but rats terrified. Wufei came back down, careful to not step on the dogs still cleaning up the floor. He sat down next to Merian yet and for the first time saw how pale she was. He almost giggled, but seized his chance at actually being the man in the relationship. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and she thankfully snuggled with him.

"That was the last surprise right?"

"Well…"


End file.
